sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Comes To This
Hello! Here we are with YET ANOTHER fanfiction by Kera and Lugia! Characters Luna the Cleffa Yin the Zorua Owen the Mijumaru Damian the Sableye Peridot the Sableye Dusknoir Treasure Town Residents Grovyle Celebi Heart the Zuruzukin Dew the Zorua Reyna the Sableye Alex the Sableye Fitz the Sableye Blade the Zoroark And Many More~ Prolouge - Written Evidence Luna, June 28th, 2010 Hm.... What to say.... Oh yes! Dear Journal, lots of things have been going on lately. Another Time Gear was stolen! On the plus side, famous explorer Dusknoir has come to the guild! I wonder how Yin's doing... She recently recovered from a bad flu spell, with the help of Heart's medicinal knowledge. And whenever Dusknoir's nearby, I can tell she stiffens slightly and her fur bristles a tiny bit. Being a Zorua, I guess she can tell things about people others couldn't at a first glance. And also, in a week, it'll be our anniversary of not only making up Team Tao, but coming to the PMD world. Well, it's getting late. I better go off to sleep. Odd thing is, Yin hasn't come back from her usual evening walk yet. Something must be on her mind. Well, good day. ~ Luna '' '''Yin, June 30th, 2010' Hmm... Hello. It's me. I can tell Luna's a bit worried about me, but right now, I'm too tense to ease her or anything. A couple of nights ago, I took a longer route than I usually do on my walks. About midway, I heard something and darted into some bushes. I saw that it was Dusknoir. I quietly waited for him to pass, then went back the way I came so I could get to the Guild. I don't know why, but whenever we're in the same area, I feel as if the teperature dropped a few degrees. And it's not just because he's a ghost type. I think I sense something that can be very unsettling if we find out what it is. The guild's also planning to stop Grovyle. Team Tao's anniversary is in five days, but don't think we should make such a big deal about it. And I don't think we should mention anything about us being humans around Dusknoir.... Well, goodnight. ~ Yin Chapter One: To The Future Time: July 4, 2010 "And I'd like to thank the guild for being so helpful in the search for Grovyle." Dusknoir was saying. There was a small crowd assembled in Treasure Town square. Beside Dusknoir was Grovyle, who had been stealing Time Gears from various places, tied in rope. Luna looked over to her partner Yin. "Sure am glad he got caught." She said under her breath, so only Yin and herself would hear. Yin simply nodded. Luna turned back to the front just as Dusknoir explained he was from the future, along with Grovyle. There were some whispers and such till Dusknoir called for silence. Soon, Dusknoir dismissed everyone. Yin and Luna were about to follow when Dusknoir called them over. "Yes, sir Dusknoir?" Luna asked. Yin looked puzzled by his unexpected asking to speak with them. Dusknoir looked at the dimensional hole behind him. "There is no easy way to say this, but... You mst come with me." With tis, he grabbed Luna and shoved her toward the dimensional hole. "Aiiyeeh!" she shrieked. "Yin, help me! HELP MEE!!" And she disappeared into the hole. Dusknoir turned to Yin. "Your turn," he sang, and started to make his way to her. Yin dodged to the left and used Double Team to create another of her. They both fired a Shadow Ball each at Dusknoir. Dusknoir easily dodged and sent a double Shadow Ball at the Yins. One disappeared and the other was thrown back. Dusknoir quickly grabbed her up, and headed for the hole. "Lemme go!" Yin tried to break from his grip, but it was like iron. He dragged Yin to the hole, and threw her in, before jumping in himself, not noticing her purple bow was left behind. Time: ''??? ?, ????'' "Hmmm...?" Luna blinked her eyes. It was totally dark, and the ground underneath her was hard. "Yin?" She called. Yin's voice answered a few feet away. "Yeah? Luna? Is that you?" A slightly gruff voice called from somewhere else. "We're caved in. Damn." Both Yin and Luna froze. "Who was that?" Luna asked slowly. "Grovyle. It's Grovyle." The voice answered. Luna opened her mouth as if about to scream, but she felt Yin's paw over it. "Don't worry, I won't attack you." Grovyle muttered, still looking at the wall of rocks. "How can we trust that?" Luna said, pushing Yin's paw away. "I would have already." Grovyle grunted simply. "....Good point." Luna wavered, getting up along with Yin. Grovyle looked around. "Well, we're blocked from the behind..." Luna piped in. "Maybe if we continue forward, then it'll open out back there." "That's... Not a bad idea," Grovyle said. They soon made their way to the other end, where a large pile of rocks was piled, leading to a stream of light. "I'll go see if it's okay." Yin said, already starting to ascend it. She soon got to the top, and was about to say something when a look of fear fell upon her face. Luna tilted her head quizzically. "Yin? Yin!!" She began to scale the rocks. Grovyle darted up as well. "Yin, what's wrong?!" Luna shrieked. Yin turned to scrabble downwards, when a purple clawed hands grabbed her by the tail, jerking her out the hole. She managed to squeak out, "Damian!" before she disappeared. Luna shrieked angrily and sclaed the rocks faster than Grovyle, who was averagely faster than her. Outside, Damian was holding Yin by the neck. "Let her go!" Luna shouted, charging out of the hole. Damian smiled. "Nice to see you, sweetheart," he said in a Russian accent. "But I have no intention of returning this lovely girl." He stroked Yin's head. much to her annoyance. Luna bolted twoards him, expelling all her anger in a single roar. Damian just chuckled and stepped backwards. He sank into his shadow. Luna screamed again, and threw a rather large tantrum. Tears streamed from her eyes as she screamed, "I'm going to kill you!" Damian soon reappeared in a chamber. Yin struggled and bit Damian until he dropped her. "Thank you, Damian," said a deep voice. "But I thought I said to get them both." "Sorry sir. One was all I could manage." damian said. "Well, go get the other!" The voice boomed. Damian timidly disappeared. Yin looked around. "Who's there?" Thoguh she really didn't want to know the answer. Dusknoir appeared from the shadows, and Yin's fur bristled. "You." "Yes." Dusknoir mused, meeting Yin's hard glare. Yin quickly turned so she wouldn't face him and said nothing. "Don't be like that, Yin, dear," Dusknoir said soothingly. "Don't be angry before your coronation..." Yin's head whipped toward him. "My what?!" But he was gone, and some sort of yellow powder was floating down upon her. Soon, Yin was in a deep sleep. With Luna and Grovyle, they were making their way through a bumpy path, filled with holes and cracks. "This is just lovely," Luna grumbled. "First, I'm taken to the future. Then, my partner and best friend is kidnapped! I hate my life!" "Don't be like that. If we don't hurry, something worse is going to happen." Grovyle grunted. Luna solenmly nodded. "Where do you think Damian went?" she asked. "Probably to Dusknoir's hiding place. Wherever that is..." Luna sighed and kept walking. A moment later, she fell over and yelped. "Ow, that huuuurt!" "Are you ok?!" Grovyle asked. I'm fine," Luna muttered. "I just got my leg stuck in a hole..." She tigged at her leg, and winced. "Here, let me help." Grovyle slowly and gently worked Luna's leg out of the hole. She sighed in relief. "Thanks. Now, where do you--?" She was swiped aside by a purple clawed hand. "Luna!" Grovyle readied his Leaf Blade, prepared to strike the owner of the hand. Damian appeared behind the fallen Luna, his hand cooling down from a Shadow Claw. "'Allo, Grovyle. Fancy meeting you here." "Why don't you bring back Yin, creep! Or are you going to hide behind Dusknoir like you always do?" Grovyle snarled. Damian sneered. "Hide behind Dusknoir, what else?" he stepped backwards, grabbing Luna as he went, and he was gone. Grovyle cursed, then dashed off on another path. Yin awoke in a dark room. "Huh?" "Hello, Yin," soothed a deep voice. "Did you sleep well?" Yin didn't asnwer, she just turned to where the voice was coming from. A little aways was Dusknoir. She galred indignatly at him. Dusknoir floated closer, and Yin growled angrily. "What is it now?" she snarled. Dusknoir shook his head. "Oh Yin," he began. "Why act so cold to me?" "Don't act like you don't know." She replied. "You're right... Yin, there are some things you don't know that are very important..." Dusknoir said. "Like what?" Yin snarled. Dusknoir took his time to answer. "Like the fact that in a a mere few hours, your coronation will be upon us and there is no time to stall, otherwise you shall die..." "What?" Yin asked, caught off gaurd. Chapter Two: Life And Death "You heard right," Dusknoir said. Yin was abotut to ask more, but then, and yellow powder floated down on her, and she felt herself getting drowsy. Grovyle tromped through a forest. Looking around, he called out "Celebi, come on! He already has Luna, so there's not much time!" "Not much time?" said a soft voice. "My dear Grovyle, that is such a funny expression to say to me!" In a flash, a small pink Celebi was floating before him. "There's no time for fun. Dusknoir's probably going to start the coronation, Darkrai will be there any minute!" Celebi gasped. "Darkri?! You never told me about him being there!" She suddenly zoomed out at him and grabbed his arm. In a flash, they were gone. 'Time: '''6:24 PM, July 4th, 2010 Bidoof looked around. "Aw shucks, Sunflora! I see nothing! If we don't find Yin and Luna soon, we'll only have....Owen." Sunflora glared at him. "We're going to find them, Bidoof! we have to." "Yes, but. What if something happened, or they forgot the date?" Just then, Loudred came running from the area near Duskull's Bank and Electivire's Link Shop. "I FOUND SOMETHING." He said. Bidoof and Sunflora both scolded him to keep the noise down. He beckoned them over to the area, and he showed them what he found. "Yin's ribbon? But she hardly ever takes it off. And even if she does, she wouldn't just leave it on the ground, yup-yup!" Bidoof exclaimed. "That's the weird part! And this too!" Loudred picked soemthng else up from the ground. It seemed to be an Explorer Badge, of the Silver Rank. "It's got Luna's name carved on the back!" "But this doesn't make any sense!" Sunflora wailed. Bidoof shuddered a little. "You don't think Dusknoir could've done something, do you?" "OF COURSE NOT!" Loudered shouted, angry. "Dusknoir would never do anything to them!" Bidoof cowered. "B-But what about the thing the Regis said? 'A dark one will come under light impressions'?" "It can't be Dusknoir! He's too nice!" Sunflora squealed. Bidoof suddenly looked serious "But those Sableye didn't attack untill he arrived!" He said. Sunflora considered this. "Maybe you're right, Bidoof," she said sadly. "Well... let's go tell Wigglytuff...." Bidoof said, calming down. Sunflora and Loudred agreed. They headed back to the Guild. Had they lingered a bit longer, they would have noticed the Sableye watching them. The Sableye chuckled, slinking into the shadows, its purple eyes shining. ''Time: Unknown Yin awoke in the center of a dark room. A ray of light fell upon her as she looked around. "Huh?" she muttered, blinking. "Good morning, sleepyhead... Well, it's not really morning, it's always the same time here... forever." a voice boomed from the surrounding darkness. Yin tightened her jaw. She was begining to dislike the future more and more. Dusknoir descended from the shadows, much like an angel woul descend from heaven. But there were no angels here to help Yin. Yin didn't say anything. she began to think how much progress Grovyle and Luna could have in coming to get her. Dusknoir circled her like a wild houd circling its prey. Yin flicked her tail, annoyed, when she noticed something. She acted as if she was still angered by Dusknoir prescence, but she felt that she wasn't wearing her bow. She hoped somebody would find it and figure out what happened. "So Yin," Dusknoir said, acting casual. "How are you?" "Hmph." Yin grunted. "Fine, till you showed up. I had a bad feeling about you since you first arrived in Treasure Town." "Oh, don't say that... It's a lie anyway, you were more than happy to request and take my advice and help, Yin." "It was a farse. Even though I acted kind, I secretly didn't trust you." "Hmph. You're a very good actress. So by taking my advice, you deliberately put yourself and Luna in danger... Some friend you are." "But we were wary with what we asked you. We can conseal things easily. In fact, we may be doing so, and you might not know it." She finished with a small smirk. Dusknoir paused. He chose his next words carefully. "However true that is, you're in my hands now, and there's no way out." "Maybe so. But there's always a chance." "Not even you are slippery enough to escape from my cluthes," Dusknoir sneered. He floated in close proximity to Yin. "Anything else to say?" "Hmm... Nope. guess That's about it." Yin said, giving a smile. Dusknoit made a noise and said, "Fine then. I'm glad we could have this chat, Yin. It's told me some things... I'll see you later." He backed into the shadows and wasn't seen again. "What!?" Haze roared, fur spiking. "You heard me." Grovyle said sternly. "Let me get this straight," Haze said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yin and Luna have been taken into the future by Dusknoir?!" "That is correct." Grovyle replied. Haze began to breathe heavily. "Didn't you do ANYTHING to stop him?!" he yelled. "I TRIED!" Grovyle growled. Haze looked away, angered an anxious. "What are we going to do now? No, we have to go get them, whatever it takes!" "Right. I have an idea. But I may not be welcome back there." "I'm open to any and all ideas. Shoot." "We go back to the past. Go to the guild. Get their assistance." Grovyle stated simply. Haze raised an eyebrow. "You're sure that'll work?" "No. But it's worth a shot." Haze sighed, unsure. "What do you think Lunara?" He asked, turning to a Clefable. She shook her head. "I don't know... If Grovyle appeared at the guild, then it would most definitely raise suspicion. And if we were to go... Who would believe us?" "If nobody believes us, fine. But if at least one person does, that's one extra person to help us against Dusknoir." Grovyle muttered. Lunara considered this. "...It's worth a shot. One's better than none." "Very well. Let's go." Haze said. The three of them teleported. At the guild, Bidoof, Loudred, and Sunflora had just finished telling Wigglytuff and Chatot their findings. "So we only have Yin's bow and Luna's badge, a-yup!" Bidoof said shortly. "Oh dear...Daddy, what do you think happened?" Lilly asked and turned to Wigglytuff, guildmaster and her father. The only response from him was a soft snoring noise. Bidoof, Loudred, Lilly, Sunflora, and Chatot all realized he was sleeping with his eyes open again. Chatot used a soft Uproar to wake him up. "Huh? Oh! Well, this is certainly no good. I wonder what we should do..." Before anyone could respond, there was a scream from the sentry tunnel. "It's Grovyle! H-He's back! And there's a Zoroark and Clefable with him!" Diglett wailed. Chapter Three: Swapped Sides, We're In Disguise! Chatot gave a loud squawk and Lilly hid behind Wigglytuff. "WHAT?!" Loudred roared, dashing out of Wigglytuff's chamber. It was true. Grovyle, Haze, and Lunara were standing outside. "Looks like we're failing already." Haze scoffed at Grovyle. Lunara flicked Haze on the nose. "This is no time to be negative, Haze!" She turned to the gathered guild members and said in her sweetest voice, "Hi. We're friends of Luna and Yin. We know they're in the future, and we need your help to save them!" "You're not making this any better," Haze mumbled. Several of the guil members sat there, a look of fear on their faces, but a few stepped forward, only one dared go up allt he way to them. It was a small Zorua, white with blue markings. "I knew this was a bad idea... It isn't Yin that's in the future." She mumbled. Lunara raised a brow. "That's impossible. I know she's there. Grovyle was with her, too." "That may seem so, but let me ask you this. What color are Yin's eyes?" Haze scoffed. "This is idiotic... Yin's eyes are green." "And what color eyes do I have right now?" The Zorua asked, looking directly into Haze's. "Green" He answered tartly. "But so what? We don't know you, so you just might happen to have green eyes as well." "Last time I checked, the Illusion ability can't change your eye color." The Zorua snapped back. And with that, there was a shimmer, revealing a Zorua with her hair held back in a purple bow, still with green eyes." "Okay, now I know that's not Dew! Dew CANNOT use Illusion!" A Skitty yowled. "Believe me now?" Yin asked, a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Wait...then...who's in the future?" Grovyle asked, confused. "Dew. But... it's my fault if anything happens to her. It was her idea to switch sides. If only I hadn't accepted it." Yin said, a hallow and damp tone edging into her voice. "Yin, wake up." A soft voice hissed. After a moment of feeling a sharp poke in her back, the fake Yin turned around. Her eye brightened when she noticed Luna. "Luna! Wait. I need to tell yo something." Dew said, covering Luna's mouth, making sure nobody else was around. "What?" Luna said, her voice muffled by Zorua paw. "Well... " Dew said, her voice drawing to a whisper. "I'm not Yin. I'm Dew. We switched places." Chapter Four: Forgetting the Flashbacks Yin woke up in a comfortably small room, bedecked in fancy furniture and posh settings. She raised her head to look around a bit more, and her eyes landed on the vanity mirror attacked to the dresser across the room. What she saw is what she was not prepared for. Sitting on the plush bed, richly wovem with reds and black, was a Zoroark. Yin had previously assesd that she was on the bed, so this made pretty much no sense. But the Zoroark in the mirror had her eyes, her green eyes... Is it possible that she...? Yin leaped off the bed with amazing dexterity, and landed on all fours. Then she stood up. Yin did a full body check on herself; two thin upper limbs that she didn't have before, and two stong hind legs that she also didn't have before. She noticed that her tail was also gone, and she had an insanely large voluminous mane surrounding her. Yin stared into the mirror, perplexed. How had this happened? She certainly didn't remember evolving... She tried to remember as far back as she could, but nothing came to her. The world in her mind's eye was a big blur of colors; purples, grays, pinks... none of it made sense. The only thing Yin remembered was that she was Queen of... Something. Something big. She racked her brain to recollect any semblance of a memory, but failed. A sharp knock on the oak door woke her from her reverie. "Hey, Queenie, it's time for dinner!" That voice, Yin thought, that obnoxiously sarcastic voice, it could only belong to one person. Yin's mind struggled for a name, but could find none. "Dammit, am I gonna have to come in there and get you?!" the voice yelled. Yin said nothing. Something clicked on the other side of the door, and it opened, revealing a young Sableye standing there... In a traditional maid's outfit. A name surfaced upon seeing the two oddly colored eyes she posessed, and the goggles on her head. "Lyla," Yin said, surprised at how much mroe mature her voice sounded. The Sableye sneered and said "Very good, Yin, you remember my name. Now c'mon, it's time for dinner." And she left, waiting for Yin to follow. After a moment, Yin followed the Sableye, a bit confused. They quickly went down a few corridors and flights of steps, finally arriving in a large room. Yin looked around, noticing a large table. Category:Lugia And Kera Fanfics Category:Fanfictions